worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade Federation Battleship
Background The Lucrehulk-class battleship was the primary capital ship of the Trade Federation's Trade Defense Force. Most Lucrehulks were modified from enormous cargo haulers. Upgraded and modified versions were later used by the CIS Navy, the Alliance to Restore the Republic, the Corporate Sector Authority and the Killik Colony. At over three kilometers in diameter, the enormous vessel resembled a donut-shape that was missing a section of its circumference and it had a central sphere that contained the ship's bridge and reactor assemblies. The front void of the craft held two mammoth docking bays on either side, which were lined with forward docking claws. These gigantic cargo vessels had been built for many years by the Trade Federation to haul cargo between planets and were an important asset to their enterprise. Housed in the stern of the main body were the main reactors, each connected to one of the three main engines, as well as to secondary engines and each other. The central sphere housed its own reactor/power generator assemblies. Lining the equatorial bands in batteries of three, were quad turbolaser cannons capable of rotating inwards when not in use. Their limited coverage of the hull made the early battleship models vulnerable, and made them rely more on the massive number of starfighters carried to defend the ships against enemy starfighters. This was, however, rectified with later ships whose armor and shields proved too strong for starfighter firepower, the fact becoming quickly apparent at the Battle of Naboo. Lucrehulk-class battleships that fought in the Clone Wars had less trouble with weak spots, as they were augmented with gun batteries and much stronger shielding. Batteries of long guns and heavy guns complemented the additional quad turbolaser batteries added to the Lucrehulk superstructure when the war erupted. Each ship was also now so powerful due to the increased amount of power devoted to offensive and defensive systems that a whole flotilla of Republic Star Destroyers was needed just to bring down a Lucrehulk's shields. Affiliation: Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independant systems, Galactic Empire, Corporate Sector Authority, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Lucrehulk-class Battleship Class: Modified LH-3210 Bulk Cruiser Manufacturer: Hoersh-Kessel Crew: 350 + over 100 000 battle droids (on board security and crew) Cargo: 5 million tons Cost - 40 million credits MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 750 000 Centre Sphere - 165 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 25 000 Engines - 45 000 ea Hanger Doors - 10 000 ea Quad Turbolasers - 500 ea Quad lasers - 300 ea Assault Lasers - 400 ea Turbolasers - 600 ea Shields - 125 000 per side (750 000 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 10 Atmosphere - 500kph FTL - 200 LY per hour with a backup system of 40 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 500 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 3170m Height: 3009m Width: 1028m Weight: 100 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: Pre Clone Wars WEAPON: Quad TurboLasers (42) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti- fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimtied BONUSES: +2 strike Clone Wars refit WEAPON: Quad Lasers (164 outer ring, 21 centre sphere) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunnery droids attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Assault Lasers (472 outer ring, 48 centre sphere) PRIMARY PURPOSE: SECONDARY PURPOSE: RANGE - SPACE - 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunnery droids attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Turbolasers (48 outer ring, 3 centre sphere) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 65 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors.. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: 50 C-9979 Landing Craft 1500 Vulture Droid SF 1500 Troop Carriers 550 MTTs 6250 AATs 330 000 Battledroids REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)